Naruto: Kakinaosu
by 2shadowwriter2
Summary: Naruto is the son of the Hokage and the son of the jinchuriki of the Kyubi. Thanks to the demon sealed within his mother, Naruto gained abilities that most Shinobi would kill for. After graduating from the academy young Naruto faces the world and all it's challenges using his abilities and training. Will he rise up to be the greatest? Or will he be forever stuck in his dads shadow?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Kakinaosu**

**Chapter 1  
Enter Namikaze Naruto**

The village hidden in the leaves is one of the biggest and most powerful shinobi villages of the elemental nations. Thousands of villagers call this place home, over half are normal civilians or children. The rest are ninjas, most are either Gennin or Chunin, some of the most experience ones who survived near death are Jonin. Above that is Anbu, a team of highly skilled and highly dangerous shinobi. The one strongest then them all is the Hokage, the village has had four kage's in it's time as a hidden village. The current fourth Hokage was currently sitting inside his office. A cup of tea on his desk amongst some paper work, he had a few duplicates of himself inside the office. These were his shadow clones, he used them to help him do his paper work, a secret he has yet to tell his predecessor the third Hokage, who hated paper work. He brushed away some of his long blonde spikey hair and reached for his tea, taking a sip he sighed in relief. A knock on the door alerted his hard blue eyes to large double doors.

"Enter," Came his young voice, one of the two doors opened and in walked his white haired secretary.

"Hokage-sama, your lunch is here." She set a bowl with a plastic lid over it on his desk. A smile broke out on his face.

"Thank you Suzushi-san." The woman nodded, Minato opened the lid and smelled the broth. Another sigh came out of his mouth, along with some drool. "Ah, Ichiraku ramen, no ramen like it." He grabbed the chop sticks that his secretary had left. He had some noodles up to his lips, but was interrupted by an Anbu appearing in his office. He sighed heavily with distain, "Yes?"

"Hokage-sama, it is about the monument." The Anbu stated still kneeling in front of the leader.

"What are-" He stopped himself when he looked at the monument. He saw that all four of the kages faces were painted in several different colors. He sighed again, "Any witnesses?" He asked turning back to the ANBU.

"None sir, one moment the monument was fine, the next it was…well like you saw it." The ANBU stated, behind his mask he was angry that he wasn't aware of the monument being desecrated.

"Any idea who did this?" Minato asked, one hand was supporting his head as his other held the chopsticks swirling the ramen. He stared with boredom in his eyes at the soup.

"None sir, no one saw anybody do this, and no one saw anybody leaving the monument." Another sigh came from the Hokage at the news.

Minato knew exactly who did this, like with the other mysterious pranking's through the village that had no one to blame for. "Go to the academy and have them send my son to me." Minato dropped the chopsticks in the soup and folded his hands under his chin.

"Right away Hokage-sama." The ANBU wondered briefly to himself why he wanted to see his son. Maybe his son knows who did this? He didn't know, he left with a shushin.

_The Academy, few minutes earlier.._

Another blonde was seated behind a desk made to hold three teens, located in the back with him sitting next to a civilian wannabe ninja. On his left the seat was empty it was an aisle seat, so hardly anyone wants to sit in that seat. His blue eyes flicked to the last Uchiha in the village, taking the seat next to him was one of his two best friends, Ino Yamanaka. The girl with the long pony tail of platinum blonde hair was currently trying to strike up a conversation with the boy. Sasuke ignored her as he always would do when it came to people talking to him. Naruto's eyes then went to the entrance to the classroom. Walking through the door was his other best friend, the one he's known since they were in diapers. Sakura Haruno, he saw the girl walk in, she grew a blush on her face as she saw Sasuke. When she saw that her best friend/rival was in the seat next to her crush, she sighed. With a depressed look and the blush gone, she walked on. She went up the stairs and sat next to the spikey haired blonde.

"You okay Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked his longtime friend/secret crush. No one, not even his parents, knew that he had a crush on the girl next to him. He was great at keeping secrets, like all great ninjas.

"Yeah, it's just I wanted to sit next to Sasuke-kun on the last day of the academy." She stated with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I'm not good company Sakura-Chan." Naruto faked a pout.

"No, no I meant no offense to you Naruto-kun, I'm just saying that Ino always beats me to the seat. I don't mind sitting next to you, it's just that this once I wanted to sit next to Sasuke-kun." She defended, and then when she heard Naruto laugh, she blushed. Now she knew that her friend was just poking at her, again.

"I'm just joking," on the inside Naruto sighed depressingly, but he knew how the girl can sit next to her crush. "Do a replacement jutsu with Ino-Chan."

"Will that work?" She asked, unsure of the success of the jutsu.

"Sure it will, trust me, I've done it before with my clones." She has seen him do that.

Sakura shrugged, she did the signs for the jutsu, when she did the move Naruto was laughing for two reasons. One was Ino, before the jutsu she had tried to lean next to the black haired boy, who happened to be on her left. After the jutsu she was still leaning, but with nothing to lean on she fell to the floor. The second reason was the look of shock on Sasuke's face when he looked to his right to suddenly see a new face. He had a freaked out look which totally threw off his normal persona. "Uhm, hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated shyly.

Naruto was still laughing at Ino, even as she was getting up off the floor. She sat in the seat next to Naruto rubbing her nose. She glared at the blonde, "What the hell happened?" She asked the laughing blonde.

Naruto whipped away a tear from his eye, trying to control his laughter. "Awe that was amazingly funny." Naruto ignored the glare from his female best friend; he was used to it besides he had gotten worst from his mother. "Relax would ya Ino-Chan? I told Sakura-Chan to do a substitution jutsu with you, but I didn't think it would be that funny."

"Why did you do that for Naruto-kun?" Ino asked angrily.

"Relax; Sakura-Chan deserves to sit next to Sasuke at least once. You sat next to him every chance you got, which was a lot." Naruto stated his chuckles finally dyeing down.

"Well then I'll just do a substitution with her and get my seat back." She was about to do the signs for it, but was stopped by her friend.

"Don't ruin this for her, besides Iruka-sensei is about to come in, now." As soon as the word left his mouth, Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom.

"I hate it when you do that." Ino stated, "That is still the weirdest kekkei genkai I've ever heard of."

"Hey the ability to sense something, good or bad, before it happens is something that takes normal ninjas years to develop. I have it as an ability that combined with my healing I'll be in Anbu before I turn fifteen." Naruto stated cockily.

"Yeah, yeah sure you will." Ino stated with fake mocking.

"Okay, will everyone please calm down." Iruka called. "Now today will be a review day, we will be going over everything that will be a part of the test tomorrow." He looked at all the ninja hopefuls. "Any questions?"

Kiba Inuzuka raised his hand, "Yeah, can we just nap?" Some of the kids laughed at that joke, they were mostly civilians, Sakura being the only civilian one not to laugh.

Iruka sighed. "No Kiba you can't nap, if you want to pass tomorrow then you need to pay attention." Naruto nodded at this.

'_Some of these guys will get killed on their first C-rank mission._' Naruto shook his head, that's if they pass tomorrow. Though he knew that even if they did, they had one more test to do.

Another Chunin opened the door and stuck her head in. "Excuse me, the Hokage wishes to see his son." Everyone turned to the blonde sitting in the back row.

"Okay, Naruto-san if you will." Iruka stated motioning towards the door.

"What did you do?" Ino whispered to her friend as he got up.

"I didn't do anything." Naruto stated. He walked down the stairs and out the door, as he took a step the next was towards his father's desk, as he suddenly appeared there.

"Nice entrance." His dad stated, "I see you have mastered the Hiraishin."

"Yes and no, I'm still getting used to the speed, and I'm working on doing it during mid-battle." He stated with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, just keep at it son, you'll get it." He then sighed, "Why and how did you do it?"

"What are you talking about dad?" Naruto asked confused. Minato moved his chair so the monument behind him could be seen.

"That," He stated simply.

"What do mean? I didn't do that, it was normal when I went to the academy today and I've been there the whole time." Naruto stated.

"And I'm sure we can confirm that with the instructors, look there are no ANBU in here, as I'm sure you've noticed. The room is sound proof, so I ask again, how and why?" Minato gave the boy his serious face as he moved his chair back.

"Fine, I used shadow clones and a hidden seal on each of the monuments that gave it the normal appearance." Naruto explained how the feat was done.

"When I taught you that move, it wasn't so you can pull pranks, same with why I taught you about seals. Now why did you do it?" Minato asked.

"Well, one day I'm going to be greater than all the Hokage's even you and then people will start seeing me instead of you. Plus I'm going to be a best Hokage there ever was." Naruto explained.

Minato sighed; he pushed away the empty bowl of ramen and laid his hands in its place. "I'm sorry for how the villagers see you, but why pull pranks, is that some way to get back at them?"

"That and it's funny seeing their faces." Naruto stated, "Plus it helps with my stealth by doing them in secret." Minato had to agree, Naruto was the best at stealth for his age.

Aside to the stealth the blonde was also very good at taijutsu. And thanks to his large chakra pools, and the shadow clone jutsu he was able to become the youngest seal master. He did this by leaving around twenty clones at home to learn of seals from one of Minato's clones. The clones also helped with practicing the use of his ability to sense things moments before they happen. They also helped by giving him a challenge with taijutsu and if he wanted to learn a jutsu.

"I hope you plan to quit once you become Gennin." Minato stated.

"Yeah, that was just the last hurrah from the 'mysterious prankster'" Naruto laughed at the statement.

"Good," Minato turned to have his chairs back facing his son. "Now I want that mountain cleaned up by night fall."

"What?" Naruto said with shock, "Why? I said that I'm not going to prank anymore."

"Yes," Minato stated, "consider this congratulations for retiring from pranking."

"You are so mean dad." Naruto turned to leave so he could get started on his punishment.

"Oh and Naruto," Minato called still facing the window; Naruto stopped and directed his attention to his father. "No clones, it would ruin the punishment."

"I change my mind dad, you're not mean you're sadistic." Naruto turned and left the office.

_The next night.._

As Naruto walked home with a large grin on his face, he felt today to be the best day ever. It started with his mom making his favorite thing for breakfast, fried cinnamon dough. He loved the breakfast but his mom only made it for him on his birthdays. So for him to get it on his non birthday, well that made the start of his day that much better. Especially when you compared it to the punishment he had from his father the night before.

The day got better when he and his two best friends decided to all sit together. It was a way to show moral support for one another. Naruto knew he would past, but he still held some doubt. The doubt was squashed though thanks to his friends support. Although they didn't have to do that much, he was still thankful for them. Naruto was more help for Sakura and Ino, they really needed the support. Both wanted to so desperately to pass so that they could be closer to their crush. Naruto had only rolled his eyes at the notion, he didn't like that they were this much of fan-girls, but decided that it would be their sensei's problem.

The test had been easy for Naruto, the written part wasn't, but that was most likely due to his test anxiety, whatever that score was it soon was squashed by his scores in ninjutsu and taijutsu. Which resulted in his addition to his attire, he was wearing something similar to his dads Gennin outfit. A dark orange jacket with twin black lines going down the long sleeves, under that was a black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol in the center chest area. Black shinobi pants covered his legs and waist, with the right thigh area covered in white wrapping with his kunai and shuriken holster strapped on. On the backside of his hip was a large weapons pouch that one would see on a wartime Jonin. It had only the one flap held closed by a single button, this allowed him to reach both hands inside the pouch. The reason he had such a large pouch was due to his Hiraishin Kunai that littered the pouch, along with exploding paper bombs, smoke bombs and pepper smoke bombs. Sealing scrolls with extra kunai and shuriken in them, and empty sealing scrolls. Black sandals covered his feet showing only the toes on each foot. Upon his forehead was the new addition, a dark blue head band with a simple knot in the back to secure it on his head, the metal plate on the front held the symbol for his village, a spiraling leaf.

His smile grew as he reached his house, the lights were on and he could sense that there was another person among his parents. He knew who it was, so his guard never went up. He walked through the door with simple announcement of that he was home.

"So how did you do?" His mother asked from her seating position at the kitchen table, her evening cup of tea in hand.

"Well," Naruto fiddled a bit with his head band, "I passed."

"We see that." His father stated from his position next to a large man with wild spikey white hair.

"So what's Ero-jiji doing here?" Naruto asked addressing the older man by his nickname.

"Are you ever going to call me Jiraiya?" The man asked with a pout.

"Are you ever going to stop peeking in on woman in the hot springs?" Naruto counter with his arms folding over his chest. His mother didn't bother to hold back the giggle.

"Yeah are you?" Kushina asked with a bit of a threatening look.

Knowing he was defeated Jiraiya decided to cut his losses. "So, you passed, congratulations."

"So what's your ranking?" Minato asked curious to see.

"Well I would have gotten the number one spot, but thanks to my stupid test anxiety I got the number two spot." Naruto was a bit down trotted by this.

"Bah, those are just rankings, plus the test doesn't even matter when you're in a tight spot." Jiraiya stated with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Thanks," Naruto was happy to have his god-father here to lighten his mood. The man had that about him. "So why are you here?"

"Well, Minato pretty much knew that you would graduate, so he had me take a break and come back to give you this." The Sannin tossed a large scroll at Naruto, the blonde almost fell over after catching it.

"Is this what I think it is?" Naruto asked in barely restrained awe.

"Yep," Jiraiya nodded his head, "that's the Toad Contract. I assume you know the signs, so all you have to do is sign it in your blood and your all set."

Naruto unrolled the scroll on the floor by the door, he still hadn't taken off his sandals. He looked to the open spot next to his dad's name; he smiled as he pulled out a kunai. Against his mother's protest he cut his right thumb then signed his name. He was about to run through the seals, but was stopped by his mother.

"Not in the house, on the off chance you summon one of those large toads I don't want the house destroyed." So Naruto went outside to test his new jutsu, a large grin back on his face.

**(A/N: I guess I lied when I said no more new stories. Hopefully this will be the last new one, I don't know when I will be getting to the end of it, but it's basically a rewrite of the Naruto series. The twist is that while Naruto was in his mothers womb the nine tails fed some of his chakra into Naruto, trying to make him a half demon. This fails, instead he got three 'gifts' from the fox. A sixth sense of danger or a sense of someone's presence(Like what was shown earlier), the second one is an insane healing ability, more of it will be shown in the next chapter(to let you know poisons have no effect on him, doesn't matter how deadly they are) cuts will heal instantly, basically like wolverines healing factor. And one other ability that will be mention later on whenever I get to the Chunnin exams. Also the mask man will not exist in this universe, but something or rather someone more deadly will appear. So look forward to that. Well, thank you all for reading, hope you all liked it, review if you like. Well ttfn, ta ta for now.)**


	2. Chapter 2

*******Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.  
Pleas support the official release.**

**Chapter 2  
The three T's: Teams Tests and Training**

_The Academy.._

Naruto sat in the same spot as he always did, Sakura sat next to him on his left, and Ino on his right. Both missed their chance at the seat next to the Uchiha for the boy decided to take a seat between two civilians. The girls couldn't do a substitution, mostly due to Iruka being in the room. To ease their minds as they waited to be assigned to their teams, Naruto decided to tell them of his graduation present.

"You wanna hear what I got for graduating?" Naruto asked. The two girls nodded giving their full attention to the blonde. "My dad let me sign the toad contract, I practiced it last night, took me a while but I finally summoned the boss toad." Naruto stated with a grin.

"That's cool Naruto-kun." Sakura stated, giving her friend a smile.

"Yeah, awesome Naruto-kun." Ino stated giving the blonde a pat on his back.

Naruto blush at their praise. "Thanks."

"You're like your dad now, a toad summoner, a seal master, and you can even do the Hiraishin." Ino stated.

"Well, I still gotta learn the Rasengan, that's my dad's other signature jutsu." Naruto stated with pride.

"When will you learn that?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know yet." Naruto shrugged.

"Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka started getting the attention of Sakura and Ino. "Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno."

"Yes," Sakura stated quietly from her seat.

"Why you, you lucky chick." Ino stated with a glare sent the pink haired girls way. Sakura only shrugged too happy to argue with the female blonde.

"Calm down girls, geez." Naruto stated hiding the upsetness of not being on a team with his secret crush.

"Team Eight will be Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame." The blonde looked to his two new team mates. The Hyūga girl looked over at the blonde, she seemed to have a scowl but she soon turned her glance back to the front. The boy with black glasses still stared at the front, but Naruto could sense one of the bugs of the boys slowly land on his neck. He could just squish it, but he knew how much the bugs meant to the Aburame clan.

"Great, now I'm not even on a team with you." Ino's head fell to the desk, "This can't possibly get any worse."

"Sorry Ino-chan, maybe your team will be pretty cool." Naruto tried to get the girls hopes up. It helped to cause the girl to lift her head.

"Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi." Ino groaned loudly while throwing her hands up in the air.

"It did get worse, great just great. A food obsessed ninja and a lazy ass." Ino complained as her head laid upon the table in front of her. Naruto couldn't think of anything to say to the girl that would get her hopes back up.

"Those are the teams, you all can go on an hour break but return here to meet your Jonin instructors." Iruka stated, "Now are there any questions?"

Kiba raised his hand, "Yeah, where's Mizuki-sensei."

Iruka stood still for a moment, "He, was found to be a rogue ninja, he tried to still a sacred scroll, but was caught." He sighed after explaining.

"Oh," Kiba didn't know what else to say, no one did.

_An hour later.._

Naruto sat in the same spot as he did before, most kids had already been picked up by a Jonin instructor. So that left some seats around him unoccupied, except for the one on his left. Sakura sat in this seat, Ino and her team was already picked up by a large man with a cigarette in his mouth. His instructor and Sakura's haven't shown up yet, but it's only been a few minutes sense they got back from lunch. Naruto and Sakura had lunch together, due to their teammates not being able to eat with them, or didn't want to. Hinata didn't want to eat with Naruto, saying that if he was going to eat ramen that she wanted no part of it. Shino decline due to him having to go home to eat, something about a special diet. For Sakura, Sasuke refused to eat with any of his teammates, and Kiba had to eat at home because Akamaru was on a special diet sense he was just a puppy.

"Team Eight?" Naruto looked over to the doorway to see a fairly tall light skinned woman of slender built. She had long black shoulder length untamed hair and blood red eyes with an additional ring in them. She had only light make up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. The outfit she wore appeared to be a red mesh armor blouse, but only the right sleeve could be seen. Over that was a broad material that looked like bandages, upon her forehead was the Konoha forehead protector. She made eye contact with Naruto, and a smile came to the woman's face. Naruto wondered briefly if his blush could be seen, "I'm your instructor please follow me."

"Well I guess I'll see ya later Sakura-Chan." Naruto got up from his chair, he saw that his other team mates were almost to the door. Naruto nodded one last time to Sakura, "Good luck and stay safe. Talk to you later." He said the same thing to Ino before she left, he only did this due to him not being able to be on the same team as the girls. He hoped that their teammates would protect them.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, and you too." Sakura stated bowing her head to her friend.

"Good, you're all here, now follow me." The woman led the group out to the streets of Konoha, Naruto started to sense something happening to his chakra. He wondered what it was before it hit him, he was in a genjutsu. He hated Genjutsu's, mostly cause he can't perform them all that well, he got that from his mom. But thanks to his sixth sense ability he could sense them seconds before they happened, or if he was in one. It took him a while to get used to that little tingle in the back of his head, but it was worth it in the end. He decided not to say anything, just go along with the Genjutsu. "Now, why don't we introduce ourselves?" The three said nothing, neither a response in agreement or disagreement.

"Well, I'll go first, my name is Kurenai Yūhi. I am a master at Genjutsu, and I love dango. I don't like perverts, or perverted men that tried to peek on me while I bathe. My dream is so far coming true, and that is to be a Jonin instructor with a team that makes it all the way to Jonin." The woman kept her pace, not even turning to glance at the three to see if they were listening. The part about her being a Genjutsu master explained why they were in a Genjutsu. Naruto didn't know if the others knew or not, if they did they didn't say anything. However, Naruto had a feeling that they did, but wanted to keep quiet about it to see if the instructor would mention why they were in one. "Now why don't you go next, young man." The woman turned to eye Naruto.

"Okay, well I'm Naruto Namikaze, it's a pleasure to meet you Kurenai-sensei." Naruto bowed his head for a second, then continued. "I love to train, it is a bit of a hobby of mine. My favorite food is Ramen, although my mom won't let me eat all that often. My second favorite food that she does let me eat is sushi. Anyway," Naruto chuckled a bit, he loved to eat, mostly due to his high metabolism, which is why he doesn't gain much weight from over eating. "I hate pricks and bullies, one of the reasons I wanted to become a ninja was so I can stand up for those who can't. I also don't like being in my dad's shadow, and my dream is to one day surpass my dad, become a great Hokage, and be acknowledged as Naruto and not as the fourth's son."

"That is really nice Naruto, I will do what I can to help." Kurenai smiled at the boy, she turned her attention to the girl in their group. "You may go next young lady."

"Very well, my name is Hinata Hyūga, you may either call me Hinata-sama or Hinata-san. Anything else and you will regret it. I like tea ceremonies, and training in the Hyūga arts. I dis like a lot of things, one in particular is weakness. My dream is to be a great ninja and clan leader like my father." She went silent after that, Naruto felt a bit unnerve when the girl glared at him, as if she knew he would call her something other than what she wanted.

"That is nice, Hinata-san, I will help in any way I can." She made the same gesture to the girl that she did to Naruto. She then looked to the last member of the team. "You may now go young man."

"My name is Shino Aburame." The boy never moved, his hands were still in his jacket pockets  
as he walked along with the others. "I like bugs, and I dislike those who don't. My dream is just to be a good ninja and one day lead my clan." He went silent after that, it wasn't much, but Naruto expected that from an Aburame. His dad was on a team once with an Aburame, told him that they don't talk much but that when they do they spoke with logic and a very stoic tone to their voice. This proved to be true with this boy.

"That is lovely Shino, I will help you in any way that I can." She stated with the same tone that she used for Naruto and Hinata. "Now, would you three like to do the true Gennin test now, or tomorrow?"

Naruto's teammates didn't ask what the test was, or why there was one. He knew that the test in the academy was just to weed out the students some. The real test was given by the Jonin instructors. What it was is different depending on the Jonin giving the test, his dad had his team do the bell test. The object of it was to try to get a bell, the one who didn't got tied up. Even Jiraiya did it to his team, same with the third to Jiraiya and his Gennin team. He wondered if Kurenai would do the same test, or if she would be more original. Still no one made to answer the woman's previous question.

"No preference?" She again received no answer, Naruto didn't really care when he took it really. He didn't know about his teammates though. "Very well, we'll take it now, this way if you please."

Naruto's sixth sense started to go crazy, he quickly made the ram seal, "Kai!" The illusion of a busy street was replaced by an open area. Naruto quickly threw several tri prong Kunai in the surrounding area and appeared at one that was still flying. His teammates also broke the Genjutsu and manage to barely dodge the Kunai that came out of nowhere. Some hit the spot where Naruto once was. Naruto held the tri prong Kunai defensively and was looking straight at the source of the Kunai. It looked as though he was staring into the distance as if only staring at trees and bushes. But he could sense someone there, his sixth sense told him so.

To describe his sixth sense would be like a voice, telling him where someone was, who it was, and what their intent is. It could also tell him of an attack seconds before it would happen, or if something was happening to his chakra. This is a skill that most shinobi train all their lives to obtain, while he was born with it. He couldn't tell who the person was, but he knew it to be a female, and she seemed to have two chakra sources. One seemed to be dorment and at rest as well as seeming to be pure evil. While the most active chakra that was most likely the main chakra source seemed to be hyper while also laid back. Her current mood though seemed to be a bit sadistic, this made him cringe a bit. By that he knew who it was, she was the only surviving teammate of his mother's team. His mom's team all went missing with a few other children, the girl was the only one to be found. He knew this girl, she would sometimes visit his mother once in a while and he never really liked her, she creeped him out.

"Anko-san, why are you here?" Naruto glared at the spot in front of him.

"Geez brat you're no fun at all, just like your dad." She came out with a dango stick in one hand and a Kunai in the other. "I'm here to help Kuri-chan with her Gennin test." The response caused Naruto to go pale; he was not looking forward to this.

"That's correct," Kurenai seemed to appear out of nowhere, "the point of this exercise is to first detect the genjutsu, which you all did, and secondly get pass Anko to get to me. If one of you manages to touch me then you all pass. If none of you manage to touch me in the span of an hour, you will have to take another much harder test tomorrow. Which is the same day that all the others will be taking theirs." She folded her arms, "you may start when you're ready."

Naruto threw the tri prong Kunai that was in his hands towards his instructor, the Kunai passed through the woman as she vanished from sight. The Kunai was on course now to land at the feet of the real Kurenai. However, the Kunai was sent off course by a Shuriken from Anko. "Sorry brat, but I'm not going to make it that easy." Hinata started a Taijutsu battle with the trench coat wearing woman, her hands were a bluish glow. Anko easily dodged and blocked the girls attacks, she threw a Kunai that hit another tri prong Kunai that was on course for Kurenai. But seconds before it was sent off course Naruto appeared out of nowhere on course for his sensei. But the blonde had to block a kick from Anko, and dodge a bunch of snakes that came out of her trench coat sleeves. Naruto flashed to another Kunai that he threw earlier to get away from the woman. Anko was soon swarmed by bugs, but she threw a smoke bomb that caused all the bugs to drop out of the sky or retreat.

'_Poison._' Naruto thought, he was glad to get out of their when he did, he sensed the bugs coming and decided to let the Aburame have a crack at the woman. Even he seemed to be unsuccessful at stopping the crazed ninja. '_What do I do now? I tried to use Hinata's fight as a distraction, but that failed, she had poisons that can stop the bugs from swarming her. Damn it this is difficult._' Naruto tried to think of a solution to his problem, he could try using seals, that might work, but the ones that would be affective took too long for him due to his speed at doing them. If the woman was fighting his teammates then he could perform an advance paralysis seal that would immobilize the woman giving Naruto the chance that he or his teammates would need to end the test. But his teammates would have to work together to do so. "Hinata-san, Shino-san regroup with me!" Naruto shouted running to create some distance between him and Anko. Shino didn't say or do anything but made his way towards the blonde. Hinata glared at Anko and with much reluctance ran towards the blonde.

"What do you want, we don't have time for this." Hinata stated glaring at Naruto.

"I'll make it short, you two along with some of my shadow clones rush her and just keep her busy. If you see her throw a smoke bomb, hold your breath and get out of their cause it'll be poison." Shino nodded at that.

"I noticed." That's all that the ninja said.

"And what will you do, go after Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm going to be working on a seal to put on Anko to paralyze her. That will give one or all of us a chance to complete this test." The other two didn't say anything in response, they simply nodded. Naruto made a cross seal and in seconds three copies of the blonde stood next to him. "Let's do this." The clones and his teammates ran off toward Anko, they started a fight with the woman with the clones and Hinata being the most dominate in the fight, while Shino stuck to using his bugs to distract the special Jonin. Meanwhile Naruto was running through very complex seals, there was twenty-four in all. He was going through them at a normal speed, not wanting to mess up. If he did one wrong seal then either the jutsu would kill Anko or have no effect on her. With more practice he could run through them within seconds, but like his dad said 'In time you will get faster.' Naruto was glad to have his teammate's help, 'cause he didn't think that just his clones would be enough to hold off the older woman.

Anko threw another smoke bomb to the ground as purple smoke surrounded the area. Naruto's teammates took his advice to heart and held their breath. At the same time they made an escape out of the smoke, Naruto's clones disperse due to receiving a kunai to the back curtisy of Anko. She didn't see one of them throw down a Hiraishin kunai, until she sensed someone in front of her. "Sealing art: Full paralysis." She heard the cry then felt a slap on her belly, then she felt nothing as she heard the sound of her own body hitting the ground.

"What the hell?" She shouted as the smoke cleared, Naruto was on his knees coughing.

Soon he threw up what looked like purple goo on the ground then fell to his side breathing hard. "I really hate you." Naruto said making eye contact with Anko, the later could only stare due to her not being able to move her head. Kurenai went over to Naruto and kneeled down to check on him. He seemed to be fine, and the purple goo looked like poison. Almost as if his body took the poison and detoxed it instantly which made Naruto throw up the stuff. She felt a hand on her leg and looked to see Naruto grabbing it with a loose grasp. "Got you Sensei." Naruto chuckled.

"That you did, that you did." Kurenai stated chuckling herself. Naruto's other teammates came around to check on the blonde. "You all pass, congratulations."

"Is Naruto okay, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked looking to the blonde boy, with only a hint of concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Naruto groaned as he got up, he spat out more of the purple goo then whipped his mouth with his coat sleeve. "I hate poisons, there the worse to get over." Naruto stated referring to his ability.

"How were you able to do that?" Shino asked, curiosity got the better of the bug user.

"I have a healing ability, my mom says it's far more advance then that of the normal Uzumaki's." Naruto stood and stretched a little, "I basically can't take much damage cause I heal instantly afterwards, and poisons have no effect on me."

"That's well and good, but can you undo this damn seal?" Anko yelled.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about you." Naruto placed two blue glowing fingertips to Anko's stomach, then the woman could move.

"Damn you brat, I'll get you back for that, mark my words." Anko got up and stretched, "Well let's get some Dango then, Kuri-chan's buying." Anko cheered as she walked off.

Kurenai giggled then followed her friend, Naruto and his teammates remained silent, each looked at the other, they nodded to one another. Almost as if they each accepted the others as their teammates. They walked side by side together toward there sensei and her friend, in a comfortable silence.

_The next day.._

Naruto was told to meet his sensei and his teammates at training ground four at eight in the morning. He arrived there a few minutes early, as he did his teammates were walking in just as he did. Naruto smiled and nodded towards them, both of them nodded back toward him but with stoic looks upon their faces. Naruto was the only one out of the three to show emotion, but like the others he would remain silent in less spoken to. Even though he shows emotions the blonde does know self-control so therefore he doesn't fly off the handle at something random or stupid. It's a feature he had gotten from spending so much time with his dad. Soon Kurenai came walking into the forest as well.

"Hello, did you all eat breakfast today?" The three nodded, "That's good, we will be getting some lunch together at twelve, until then we will be doing some training then after the lunch we will start doing some D-rank missions, sound good?" The three said nothing, Naruto being the only one to have a smile on his face at the prospect of training. "Okay, for the first two hours I want you three doing individual training. I will go around and assist you all in different locations, this way you can have room to yourselves to do things how you want. Then for the last two hours before lunch we will be doing team trust building excercises, going over team formations, and developing team strategies." They seem to agree with this, but Naruto was the only one with a huge grin on his face. '_He really likes to train._' Kurenai thought to herself as she took her blonde students attitude in. "Any questions?"

None of the three said anything, only wanting to get started as soon as possible, well Naruto did anyway. "Okay," Kurenai clapped her hands together. "Now Naruto, I want you to stay here, Hinata there is a stream a few meters east from here. Go there and I will be along shortly." The girl nodded then went to the direction without complaint or any kind of verbal response. "Shino, I want you to head west, about a meter or so there is a clearing with some boulders, wait there for me." Shino said nothing, only making his way towards the area.

"So what am I going to be working on Kurenai-sensei?" She handed Naruto a square piece of paper, chakra paper. "Kurenai-sensei, that's chakra paper, I already know my element." Naruto stated confused. When he was ten his dad had him do the chakra paper, he found his element to be wind, just like his father, but he only worked on cutting the leaf with his chakra. They only did this cause he was too young to try anything else, and it was only so he could put his wind chakra behind wind jutsu's and make them more powerful.

"I know, but just humor me okay?" She smiled, which caused the blonde boy to blush a bit. Naruto took the paper and channeled his wind chakra through it, the paper split in half indicating what Naruto already knew. "That's what I thought, wind." She reached into her pack and pulled out a scroll. "Here, start with this and we will go from there." She started to head east of where they were, she looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and you can use any means of training you desire." She walked into the brush of the forest and wasn't seen.

Naruto unrolled the scroll to see the contents of it, he was shocked to see various wind chakra manipulating exercises. They had numbers next to them, probably to indicate what to start with and where to go from there. There was a one next to the leaf cutting exercise, next to that was a two abouve a bark cutting exercise. Naruto read aloud the instructions. "If you have mastered the leaf cutting exercise and can't do the waterfall cutting one, the next exercise to do would be the bark cutting exercise. Using the same method as with the leaf, try to cut a piece of bark in half. Once accomplish if you wish, you can try to cut the bark into four pieces, or six or so on." Naruto never thought of doing that before, he wondered briefly what the waterfall exercise was, he skimmed over to see that it was in the number three spot, he read aloud again. "If you have accomplished the leaf cutting exercise, the next step would be to cut a waterfall in half, if you can't perform this one, and have already done the bark cutting exercise, then try the rock cutting exercise. If you do find a waterfall to perform this exercise on, then place your hands before the waterfall, try to use your chakra to cut off the water. This exercise is easier than the bark cutting exercise, but harder than the leaf cutting exercise." Naruto scratched his head, this scroll was very informative, he wondered where his sensei had gotten it from. He shook his head to forget that and decided to get on with his training.

Kurenai had just gotten to the clearing to see Shino standing by a boulder. He had an index finger pointed out with a small bug rested upon it. "Shino, are you ready to start your training?" The boy turned to his sensei, the bug flew off and his hand went back to his coat pocket. He walked over to his teacher and gave her his un divided attention. "Now, I notice that in your little fight yesterday that your taijutsu could use some work. You seem to have not used it at all, you do know your families taijutsu correct?"

"That is correct Kurenai-sensei." Shino stated.

"It seemed that you only know the basics and what to get by, right?" Shino nodded at this, "Well, for now I want you to start going through the kata's of your clan's taijutsu, but when you go home I want you to try getting the taijutsu scroll from your father. I am going to help you learn not just the basics, but all of it, okay?" Shino nodded once again, "Allright, I am going to go check on Hinata, remember what I wanted you to work on." She started to walk off as Shino started to go through his clan's taijutsu katas slowly.

As Kurenai made her way pass where she left Naruto she notice that several of his clones littered the area. They each had there hands cupped and seemed to be concentrating very hard. She also took notice of a tree missing a lot of it's bark. '_So he is working on the bark exercise from grandpa's scroll. If he keeps this up we may have to find a training ground with a large waterfall._' She thought to herself as she continued to walk by, she didn't want to disturb the boy just yet. The scroll she had giving her was from her grandpa, it was handed down from him to his son, but he didn't have the wind element, so her father gave it to her. She didn't have the wind element either, which is why she gave it to her student, and why she was chosen to be his teacher.

_Flashback.._

_Kurenai was standing in the office of the Hokage, she had a shock look upon her face. "Hokage-sama, are you sure you want me to train your son?" She asked._

_"Yes I am sure Kurenai-chan." Minato stated with his hands folded in front of him._

_"Sensei, I thought you wanted me to train him?" Kakashi asked stunned by all this._

_"I did, but the council had me thinking otherwise. They want you training the Uchiha due to your eye, and sense your team would be unbalance if I were to put Naruto with you I had to change my mind." Minato said the last part with a sigh. Kakashi understood, and said nothing._

_"But, Hokage-sama why would you want me to then?" Kurenai asked once again, "Not to sound ungrateful or anything."_

_"Hmm," Minato hummed for a moment, "Everyone but Kurenai is dismissed." Once the other Jonin were out of the room, Minato began sipping on his tea. "Kurenai, my son has wind as his chakra element, same as I do, but sense he is a ninja now it would seem unfair for the Hokage to specially train him. I was going to stick on a tem with Asuma, but he wanted the next InoShikaCho generation. Then I thought of your grandfather." Kurenai gasped at that. "He was a legend among the leaf, correct?" She nodded at that, "He was certainly the most powerful wind chakra master the leaf ever produced. Using his signature sai daggers with his wind, amazing. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a fan, in fact it's because of him that I chose to make a tri-prong kunai." The Hokage chuckled at that, "I also take that he left some scrolls behind as well?"_

_"Yes, Hokage-sama, he had hopped that his family would produce another wind chakra using like him, but it didn't happen that way." She stated solemly. "So you wish to pass my grandfathers knowledge on to your son?"_

_"If you don't mind, I'd understand it if you did, it being a family thing and all." Kurenai shook her head._

_"No Hokage-sama, it would be an honor, my grandfather's scrolls should be used. I think that Naruto would be a great choice to give them too." Kurenai smilled._

_Flashback end.._

A smile came to her face as the memory faded, she glad that her grandfather's teachings could be learned by someone who would be able to do great things with them. Naruto just may become the next Konoha Taifu, which was once her grandfathers title, one that many villages feared. They even called his sai daggers the typhoon blades. She had other scrolls to give the blonde, but those would have to wait until he has completed the tasks of the scroll that she has given him. With him using his clones she was sure that it would take no time at all for the blonde to become an expert at manipulating wind. She thought of teaching him some advance chakra control exercises, but she would wait to see how he handles the scroll. When she got to the clearing that her only female student was in, she saw the Hyuga standing upon the small stream going through the katas of her clan's style. "Seems you already got started, Hinata-san."

Hinata turned to her sensei, a stoic look upon her face, she leapt up and landed in front of the Jonin. "Forgive me sensei, I thought I'd practice a little while I waited for you." She bowed her head, she may seem cold, but she had manners that told differently.

"That's alright, I see you know the water walking then." The girl merely nodded at the statement. "Well, I think you could benefit from some other useful chakra control exercises, they helped me become better at casting Genjutsu, and I'm sure they will help with your clan's art." Kurenai could see that the girl had some excitement in her eyes, where as her face said differently. "You know the leaf exercise where you stick a leaf to your head using chakra, right?" The girl nodded, it was a basic exercise, one taught in the academy. "Have you tried it using a stone?" The girl noded, that was a step up, for you needed more chakra to hold something that heavy in place. It was one that most gennin hopefuls don't try cause they either don't know about it, or just haven't bothered. "What about sticking a shuriken to your fore head?" This caused the girl pause, she never heard of doing that before. She's done a pebble, a rock, and even a stick. A shuriken howver never crossed her mind, so she shook her head the look of shock on her face gone as quickly as it came.

Kurenai clapped her hands together, "Perfect, I didn't think you did, it's something most people haven't thought of doing." She took off her head band, then took out a shuriken, when she placed the shuriken on her head, it stuck. "The way to do it that makes it great for chakra control, is that you try to stick each one of the sides of the shuriken to your four head." She took the shuriken off and placed it back in her pouch. Then she started to put her head band back on, "It's the same concept as with the leaf and stone, too much and it falls off, too little and it won't stick. The added toughness of trying to stick each one of the sides is what makes this exercise so difficult." She explained as the girl pulled out a shuriken of her own, "I'm going to go check on Naruto, I will come back to see how you are doing and will answer any questions you may have, okay?" The girl said nothing, only trying to stick the shuriken on her fore head.

The action caused a smile to come to Kurenai's face, she turned to head back to the main clearing where she'd no doubt find several hundred copies of her blonde student hard at work. This proved true when she came upon the clearing, she did see over a hundred of her blonde students at work. She walked up to them and cleared her throat, they all stopped what they were doing and gave her their undivided attention. "So how is the exercise going?"

"Fine Kurenai-sensei," One of the clones spoke up, "We almost got it down," Said another. "Speak for yourself, I got half way through my piece of bark." This caused the clones to start arguing and asking that particular Naruto how he managed to do that. Kurenai clapped her hands several times to get their attention back.

"Why don't you all dismiss and the original try it out himself one time." She stated rather than asked, causing a dawn of realization to come over them. Soon they each started to dismiss, going up into puffs of smoke, until only one Naruto remained. "Now grab a fresh piece of bark and try the exercise out."

Naruto went over to a tree and pulled off a piece of bark, he held it in his hands and concentrated. He took what his father told him about picturing it as two blades coming togeteher. After a moment of concentration, he opened his hands to see the bark split perfectly and cleanly in half. "Yes, I did it, alright!" Naruto cheered, he definently was the most emotional one on the team.

"That's great, now try to do the next part of the exercise, try to cut it in fours, if you do that try in sixths then eights." Naruto nodded, he was about to do the shadow clone technique again, but paused.

"Say, Kurenai-sensei, are you a wind user?" The woman shook her head, he didn't think so. "Then how come you have these scrolls? Where did you get them?"

"They were my grandfathers, he was the only one in my family to be a wind user, but he was the best Konoha has ever had. He even had a name for himself, the Konoha Taifu." This caused Naruto to get stars in his eyes.

"Your grandfather was _the _Konoha Taifu?" The woman nodded, "That's awesome, next to my dad, he's my other hero. When I found out that I was a wind nature my dad told me about him, ever sense I have been a huge fan. So these are his scrolls?"

"Yes," She nodded, "he wrote them so that someone with the wind nature could use wind chakra the way he did. Some of the wind jutsu's we have were created by him." She added the last part as an after thought.

"So I could become great like he was?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"Possibly, but Naruto you should strive to be like you, not like how others are or used to be." Kurenai stated some wisdom upon the blonde, which caused Naruto to develop a look of thought. "Just some food for thought, now I am going to check on Shino, you all have about an hour and fifteen minutes of training left." She walked off, only hearing Naruto crying out the shadow clone technique and hearing multiple poofing noises as she walked toward where Shino was.

So there training went like that, Naruto managing to cut the bark in fours and even in sixths. Before he could try for more, time was up. Hinata managed to get the shuriken stuck to her head for a moment. She was told to try to get it to stay there longer and go about her katas, if it were to fall off she had to start over again. Shino practiced his clan's taijutsu katas for almost the whole time, during the end of it he had a lite taijutsu spar with his sensei. She picked apart his form and told him of holes or areas that needed attention. Then the team regrouped for team training, they spent almost an hour doing team trust exercises. They then went on to go over basic team formations and stratigies for the next hour.

When noon came around, the team were all hungry, they tried to hide it but there stomachs betrayed them. "Well, let's go get some lunch then we will do D-rank missions for the rest of the day." Naruto grined at that, he was looking forward to doing the missions, even though they were D-rank. "So where would you like to eat?"

Naruto raised his hand to answer, "Not ramen." Hinata scolded, which caused Naruto's hand to decend. Kurenai couldn't help the giggle in her throat, the team trust exercises did bring them a little closer together.

"Any other suggestions?" No response from them, "Well there is a little shop that I like to visit, they have quite the selection of foods and they have great dango." The women stated, her students didn't argue, they merely nodded and went along with their sensei to the food shop.

**(A/N: Hey guys, I had this already typed up and edited, out of my other stories this was the only chapter done worth posting. Really just to show you all where this story is going and that I am not trying to copy or do something that has been done before. Also I want to say to all my fans that I will be very busy, I've got work and school and a girlfriend, so if I have any time to type believe me I will, but we will have to wait and see how thing go from here on out, I will be slow on posting chapters but they will get posted. Thank you, well ttfn, ta ta for now.)**


	3. Chapter 3

***********Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.  
Pleas support the official release.**

**Chapter 3  
The first C-rank and a cry for help**

It has been over a month sense Naruto was placed on team eight, and it has been very beneficial. They went on several D-rank missions, all ranging from gardening to babysitting, from fixing a fence to the average farm work. It all may have seemed pointless to some, but to the members of team eight, they saw it as a way to get closer together as a team. Every day they did a different number of missions, some days they would do three or four, others they'd only do one or two. It all depended on how long the certain mission took them, for they would go on missions from about twelve thirty to around seven or sometime around that depending on the last mission of the day. If it was only a quarter till then they would dismiss, sometimes there last mission took them until seven thirty to eight to finish. When they got home though, they slept greatly, and were hungry. They all ate everything that was put in front of them, Kushina has had to have to make a banquet for her son because he was so hungry.

Aside to the missions there training was going well too, Naruto managed to get through all the exercises in the scroll that his sensei gave him. The next was Naruto using twin kunai and channeling wind chakra through them and use them to fight off clones of himself. When he asked his sensei why he was doing this, she smiled and said that it was a surprise. He continued to work on that and got exceptionally well at performing strikes, blocks, and parries with the twin kunai. Hinata managed to get the shuriken to stick to her forehead, and got it to where she could perform the katas of the Hyuga clan at fast rates. She was told to do the same thing but putting in the tree walking exercise. It took her a moment to focus her chakra in several different points at the same time. But she managed to get it eventually, even getting up to doing the water walking exercise with it. Shino was able to get a hold of his clan's taijutsu scroll, and Kurenai helped him figure out and perform the katas of the style. It wasn't like most styles where as they utilize bugs, in a way that a person using a sword would utilize it with their taijutsu. It took the bug user some time to get used to doing so, but soon he was proving to be a match for a holding back Kurenai, which didn't seem like much to some, but with time she wouldn't have to hold back.

As far as the team dynamics go, the trust exercises they did daily helped them become closer together. They did trust each other because of it, and were a little more open when they had lunch together. Sure it was awkward and silent at first, but soon they started having lite conversations. Hinata even started to show some emotion to them, this being a sad emotion due to her mentioning that her mother had died. Shino even sympathized with her and Naruto said that she is watching over her. Both of which caused the Hyuga girl to trust her teammates a little more. Naruto also picked at Shino to open up more about his clan, due to the blonde being very interested. Naruto even went on to find out that the Aburame that his dad was part of a team with at one point was Shino's dad. This caused the two to become a little friendlier, which was nice to Naruto because he didn't have any male friends. If he were to count Hinata he has three female friends, so Shino would make Naruto's first male friend.

The three had only Sunday off; they could do whatever they wanted but was urged to relax. Hinata performed and practice some of the duties a clan head would have to do. Shino would take walks and try to collect various bugs, as was his hobby. Naruto continued to train all day, doing either the twin kunai exercises, or trying to learn and perfect a new jutsu. He also practiced performing various fuinjutsu's as well, using his clones to help him gain speed. Naruto would try to have lunch with his two best friends, but this turned out to be hard. Ino would be at work sometimes at her parents flower shop. Sakura would sometimes have lunch with him, but mostly she tried to ask Sasuke out or work at her parents shop. For dinner though on these days Naruto would either invite his teammates over to his house for dinner, or they would meet up at one of the others houses for dinner. They would also spend the night together and go to the training ground the next day together. This also helped them become closer together as a team and as friends.

Naruto was currently doing his kunai training by himself during the individual training time. He had over a hundred of his clones out and paired off fighting each other with the kunai while having wind chakra running through them. Thanks to his healing, if he were to get struck it would heal instantly and he would be able to keep going. The ability of his was a great asset to his training, for if he were to be tired he'd only have to rest for a moment then be able to continue, fighting fit. If he goes to bed dead tired with his muscles sore as can be, he would wake up as fresh as a daisy stronger than what he was the day before.

Kurenai made her way towards the blonde, "Naruto, how about taking a short break, I have something for you." Naruto instantly stopped at that, his clones dispersed one at a time as the original made his way toward his sensei.

"What is it Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked as he sat down on his knees in front of the woman.

"Well remember how I said that the reason why I wanted you to do the twin Kunai exercise was a surprise?" Naruto nodded at that, "Well I think you're ready to find out the reason I had you do that particular exercise." She handed Naruto a long rectangular box.

Naruto stared at the box in awe, wondering what was inside; there was only one way to find out. He took off the lid and his breath caught in his throat, "These are…" He trailed off as he looked at twin sai daggers. Tri pronged blades, with the middle prong being about nine inches long while the other two were about half that size but seemed shorter due to them being curved slightly. They seemed to be made out of a special material, probably one that could have chakra course through it. The handles were wrapped in leather wrapping, but they seemed like they have been used a lot, but not for a while.

"They were my grandfathers; he had them specially made to harness chakra from the user better than most blades at the time. The famous…"

"Typhoon daggers." Naruto breathed out in awe, finishing his sensei's sentence. "I, I can't accept these, there too valuable."

Kurenai shook her head, "There meant to be used, if I were to keep them they'd only gather dust. But with you they would get the proper use, plus with you being able to focus your wind chakra through blades, you'd recreate the typhoon daggers."

Naruto bowed his head, "I will take great care of them, Kurenai-sensei."

"I know you will." She smiled as she stood up, "Try them out."

Naruto stood up as well, he took out the two sai's and held them in his hands, it felt good. '_Hmm, it feels…right._' He channeled his chakra through them, he found it to be easier to focus his chakra through them then with kunai. He took one and did something that he would do sometimes with a kunai, he threw it towards a boulder, and the dagger went clean through the boulder a tree and came to a stop deep within a second tree. "Wow." Naruto stated shocked, "It holds chakra better and smoother than kunai."

"I know, the kunai thing was a tip from a friend of mine." She stated, Naruto didn't see the blush that came to her face at the mention of that. "It will be easier for you with something that is actually made out of chakra metal."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to get a polishing and sharpening kit as well as holsters for them." Naruto stated still staring at the spot where the sai was still.

"Well I'll let you get accustomed to them more, I am going to check on Shino." She walked off and left Naruto to his training.

_Later that night.._

Naruto was in his room at his desk, normally his desk would be filled with fuinjutsu books, scrolls, and parchments that he would practice writing seals on. But now his desk was cleaned off and he had a polishing kit out. He made good on what he said and bought a kit to polish, clean, and sharpen his new daggers. He had already cleaned them, they were quite dusty, and took a sharpening stone and got the dullness out of the blades. Now he was polishing them, getting a new shine to them to where the reflection of himself could be seen perfectly.

"Knock knock." Came his dad's voice from the door, "Whacha got their son?" Minato asked as he walked over to Naruto's desk.

"The typhoon daggers." Naruto said with a sense of joy in his speech.

"Wow, did your sensei give them to you?" Naruto nodded his head as he went on to polish the other dagger. "That was nice of her, it seems you're already taking good care of them."

"Yeah, they were pretty dull and had some blood stains on them, but I was able to clean those off sharpen them and now I am trying to make them look like new." He held up the dagger that he had done.

"Wow," Minato whistled when he saw his reflection perfectly in the blade. "You know what you should do?"

"What's that?" Naruto asked pausing from his polishing.

"You should re do the straps as well, but before you put the leather back on, try putting the Hiraishin seal on the handle. That way you can use them like the kunai." Minato pointed out, Naruto had a look of realization on his face.

"That's a great idea dad." Naruto happily said, "I'll get some materials tomorrow after missions and do it then." Naruto went back to polishing with a wide smile on his face.

"Okay, well I came to say good night, be sure to get to bed soon." Minato said as he walked out.

"Will do dad, and good night to you too, and tell mom I said good night." Naruto said without turning to look at his dad, he was too focused on polishing his new weapons.

_Two weeks later.._

It has been two weeks sense Naruto got the famous typhoon daggers, and he has become quite adept with them. Kurenai was shocked to see him flash to one after it was sent flying through a clone. Naruto didn't stop there with the surprise, he developed a seal that he placed on his palms, that specifically worked with the daggers. Not only could he flash to them, but the seal on his palms could have the dagger appear suddenly in it. So even if someone had a hold of his sai, or if it was sent flying he could have it return to him instantly. All it took was a second seal that went with the Hiraishin seal. His teammates were shocked as well to see the new addition to the blondes attire. The belt he had gotten had two slots on either side of the belt where Naruto could stick his daggers through to hang at his sides. This allowed him to grab them however he wanted, or just have them flash to his hands.

As of now team eight were heading toward the Hokage tower to partake in another mission. While walking Naruto saw some of the older civilians stare at his daggers with surprise, they recognized them. This brought a smile to his face, as he knew what they were thinking, after all the previous owner of the blades was a legend. Soon they arrived at the tower and to the area where one would receive missions. They approached the Hokage and bowed.

"Team eight reporting for mission duty Hokage-sama." Kurenai stated, two of her students had stoic looks upon their faces, while one had a small smile.

"Ah yes, you guys are right on time, as always." Minato chuckled a bit, "So which D-rank for you today?" He started to look through the scrolls in the D-rank pile.

"Actually, Hokage-sama, if you don't mind I wish to request a C-rank mission for my team, if you don't mind." The statement from the Jonin caused her students to grow shock looks.

"Are you certain your students can handle one?" Minato asked.

"I am positive, Hokage-sama." Kurenai nodded, soon the look of shock went away from the three pre-teens faces.

"Very well, I do have one mission here, it's not much but it's enough to get your feet wet." Minato stated reaching into the C-rank pile, he pulled out a white scroll. "A local merchant has requested an escort to a gambling village; he needs to restock on supplies. So he needs an escort there and back." Kurenai nodded.

"We will take the mission Hokage-sama." Kurenai bowed, as did her students, she took the scroll and read it while walking out of the room.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto heard a familiar voice, when he looked to see who it was, a big smile came to his face.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto ran over and hug his friend, "Here for a mission too?"

"Yeah, we just got through catching the damiyo's wife's cat." Naruto looked to see a scratched up Kiba and Sasuke holding the cat in his arms while petting it.

"Oh, that one, yeah I put a Hiraishin seal on that fur ball after the second time we had to catch it." Naruto stated, "It came in handy, cause when we had to do it for the third time, we had it done in like five minutes." Sakura glared at her friend.

"That's both cheating and very clever." Naruto couldn't help but laugh while scratching his head. "So did you get a mission too?"

"Yeah, our first C-rank mission, it's going to be awesome." Naruto said with his hands interlocked behind his head.

"Wow, congratulations." Sakura stated happy for her friend.

"Thanks," Naruto had a huge grin on his face, as Sakura returned it with a cute smile.

"Naruto, come along now." The blonde heard his sensei calling out to him.

"Gotta go Sakura-Chan, I'll see you after my mission and tell you all about it." Naruto ran to catch up with his teammates.

"Your girlfriend, Naruto-san?" Shino asked causing Naruto to develop a blush.

"N-No, sh-she's just one of my best friends." Naruto defended himself, the stuttering caused Hinata to giggle a little. Some may look at her weirdly for doing so but her teammates knew her to be like that from time to time.

"I apologize, I was merely making an observation based off of how close the two of you were in the academy." Shino stated.

"S'okay." Naruto answered, walking along with his hands interlock behind his head.

"Alright team, you need to go home and pack for a week long journey, maybe more. It will take us about a day and a half to get to the village. It might be more depending on the merchants." Kurenai instructed her team, "Meet me and our client at the north entrance in one hour, dismiss." With that the team broke apart, each going their own way home.

Naruto took a step, then the next step was towards his bed in his room, he used the Hiraishin once again. He grabbed one of his sealing scrolls and started to put together all the stuff that he would need with in it. A sleeping bag, some food rations, a flash light, and other things that he could think of that he would need. He even ran to the bathroom and grabbed his soaps and toothbrush and tooth paste just in case. He made his way toward the door, as he did he passed by his mom who was doing some stretches in the living area. Naruto knew this to be yoga, "Bye mom I'll be gone for over a week." He said heading toward the door.

"Hold it right there." Her words and tone made Naruto stop instantly, Kushina came up to her son wearing a tight tank top and yoga pants. "What was that again?"

"I-I'll be gone for over a week, I got a C-rank mission." Naruto stated nervously.

"Your father gave you a mission outside the village?" Kushina asked, a tick mark appearing on her head, Naruto could only nod. "That man is in serious trouble now." She growled out thinking of ways to torcher her husband.

Naruto took that moment to find a Hiraishin seal anywhere but here that he could flash too. The one he found was his father's big one in his office, so the blonde concentrated. When Kushina turned around to scold her son more the only thing she saw was open air. '_That cursed jutsu._' She thought with a growl, she went to get dress so she could give the Hokage a piece of her mind.

When Naruto appeared in his dad's office, he immediately went to the mission hand out area of the tower. He came storming into the room, "Dad, mom's on the war path about you giving me a C-rank mission. Thought I'd let you know." With that Naruto made a mad dash out of there heading towards the gate. Luckily for him time seem to fly by, cause his teammates and sensei, along with their client were there ahead of schedule.

"Let's go guys!" Naruto shouted as he came running towards them.

"What's the hurry?" Hinata asked confused by her teammate's actions.

"I'll explain later, let's go, now." Naruto started to walk out of the village his teammates behind him. He turned to look toward where the Hokage tower was, '_Sorry dad, but I have a mission. Besides, better you then me._'

_Later.._

"So your mother wishes for you to not go on this mission?" Shino asked Naruto as they walked with the traveling merchant.

"That's the sum of it." Naruto sighed as his shoulders slumped, his hands rested lazily on his twin sai daggers. "Man, moms can be such pains sometimes." Naruto immediately grew shocked eyes as he said that, he turned to his female teammate. "I'm sorry Hinata-san, I wasn't thinking." Naruto and Shino both know that bad talk about mothers is taboo for the Hyūga erris.

"Whatever." Hinata stated stoicly as she moved forward.

"Hinata-san, wait," Naruto felt hand on his shoulder, it was Shino's. He turned to see the bug user shake his head. Naruto knew what that meant, his fist clenched, but then unclenched soon after. He had to just let it go, so he did. They traveled in silence for the remainder of the day.

Kurenai knew that her students were still getting used to the others, though they were closer together they still don't what it's like to rely on the others in a life or death situation. She hopes for that not to happen, but at the same time she knows that it will bring them closer together. She had to wait though, maybe while they are on this mission the three would be able to find what it is they need to become a better team than what they are. On paper and by the books they are perfect, but in a real situation, in real life how they are together is still unknown. She knew the Chunin exams will be coming up, and she knows that she must pick one of them to act in her stead.

Shino is smart and cacluative, he knows his teammates strength, and how they act together. But when it comes down to it, she doubts the bug user would risk the life's of his teammates to defeat an enemy, rather risking his own. Therefore the plans he may execute would have it to where he would fight while his friends are safe.

Hinata could make that choice, she's strong and very skilled. But She may get reckless sometimes and focus to much on her enemy rather than how her teammates are. While she would make a strong leader, she is still learning to think of others and to rely on others.

Naruto is smart and skilled. He has a heart of gold and would do anything to protect those who mean a lot to him. She knows that Naruto knows the strength and weaknesses of his teammates like Shino. He knows what they are capable of and what there limits may be. Like Hinata Naruto may be capable to come up with plans that may put himself and the others at risk, however, he would trust in his teammates to handle it. But he may end up putting his own life in danger for the safety of his teammates, this is good but it can be a double edged sword at times. Naruto would most likely make plans that would involve him being in danger rather than his teammates, but it seems capable of trusting in his teammates skill should they all be in danger.

Out of them all Naruto seems to be her best bet for the leadership role, the only thing is though is if he can handle the burden or not. That can only be determined with time, she had her decision made, but would tell her students of this once they get to the town.

_A day later.._

The travel to the destination was uneventful, the group didn't run into any bandits or missing nin of any kind. Aside to the little mishap between Naruto and Hinata, whch was still fresh on the blonde ninja's mind. He couldn't shake the feeling of utter disapointment in his gut. The trio of gennin were out walking the streets of the town. Naruto kept glancing back at Hinata trying to figure out if the girl hated his guts or not. He face seemed to be a permanent scowl, as if she was mad. But this is how she normally looks, but Naruto knows that the girl was still mad at him.

"Hinata-san, I'm an idiot." He finally stated after stopping. "I didn't mean it the way I said it, I was just upset is all. Still friends?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes. He wanted the three to be great teammates for the upcoming future adventures as a team.

Hinata sighed, "It's fine, sorry for, you know." Hinata couldn't really say sorry all that well, but Naruto and Shino both knew what she meant.

"Great," Naruto smiled and continued to walk down the path leading the two. They were out trying to find something to pass the time by, but were at a lost for what they could do. The gambling town really had nothing of intrest to the three. There were no sights of any kind to be taking in, nothing of real intrest for the three young ninja.

Then Naruto's sixth sense went off, Naruto turned to Hinata and gave her a serious look. The girls eyes soon grew veins on the side. She then sneezed three times. "Bless you." A simple word to some would mean that Naruto was being polite. Really he was giving a comand, this is something they come up with a few weeks ago during there team excercises. If Naruto were to sense an enemy, he'd give Hinata a look to be sure of how many enemies there are. Judging by how many times she sneezes determines how many enemies, three sneezes meant three enemies. But how Naruto says 'bless you' determines what they should.

This one for example means that Naruto would disapear and reapear behind the enemy. Knocking the three out of there hiding spot; Hinata would go for one using her palm style to seal their chakra points. Shino would send his insects to suck out one the enemies' chakra. While Naruto knock out the last one using a combination of Shadow Clones and the Hiraishin. Thus taking out the three ninja's that tried to get the drop on them. The plan went just how it was supposed to, exactly how they practiced it with Naruto's clones. This proved to the three that they worked well toghether, even moments after Hinata being upset with Naruto, and after their appologies.

The three ninja's smircked at one antoher, awcknowledging the others skills. Yep the three were going to be a great team.

_A few days later, at the Hokage's office.._

After Team 8 gave their mission report, the Hokage still had his hands interlocked in front of his face. "Seems as though your team had a rather interesting first C-rank mission. Well it's good to see you all back." His focus went to his son for a moment before he continued. "I say this earns you all a week off, so with that you're dismissed." The team began to walk out, just as Naruto was about to leave, his father spoke up. "Naruto, could you stay behind for a moment?"

Naruto looked to his teammates, "See ya later then." He went back into the office as the door closed behind him. "So what's up?"

"I have a mission for you," He reached into a drawer and pulled out a scroll, he handed it to his son. Naruto opened it up as his father continued. "A distress call from Team 7 came in about a week ago." Naruto's head shot up at this.

"Is Sakura-Chan okay? What happened, dattebayo?" Naruto stated getting worried, as was made clear by his verbal tick, it only shows up when he is angry, flustered, or worried, really worried.

"She's fine Naruto, the distress call was to mention that the team ran into some C-rank missing nin. It went on to say that they will be going on with the mission rather than turning back, as is the rules." Minato sighed, his student used to follow the rules to the letter, but ever since the death of his old teammates, he took on a new persona. "It also mentions the possibility of running into a B or A rank missing nin. There was nothing said about back up, but I think they might need some."

"So you want me to head to Wave?" Naruto asked looking up from his mission scroll.

"Actually I want you to flash there. I haven't heard from them since, so I assume they ran into the worse. If I send someone else they won't get there in time, but you can." Naruto seemed confused for a second on why his dad would say that. "You gave Sakura a Hiraishin kunai, correct?" Realization struck the younger blonde, he now knew why. "I don't know where she is keeping it, whether on her person or left it at home, but I hope you can teleport to it." Minato moved to sit how he was earlier, with his hands interlocked in front of him. He sighed as he continued, "I would go myself, but I have business here that I can't leave, nor can I leave a clone to do so. Plus in the event that the village is attacked, I need to be here to do something about it. So that leaves only you, you are the only one that is fast enough to get to Wave."

"What help am I going to be?" Naruto asked, starting to have disbelief within himself.

"Don't start thinking like that," His father glared at him. "Even the smallest thing can do great things, you can help, I know you can."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, but dad I want to try moving out." His father looked at him oddly at that.

"What do you mean?" Naruto sighed once again.

"Mom tried stopping me last time from going on a C-rank mission, from that I learned that I should be living on my own. And this right here is another reason why I need to start being on my own, away from mom." Naruto explained.

"Look, we will talk about that when you get back, but for now I want you focusing on your mission. Okay?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, well I'll get going, I'm still packed from the last mission so I can go now, see ya." With that Naruto disappeared without a trace.

_Wave.._

When Naruto appeared at the Hiraishin kunai he had given his friend, he noticed that he was in a room within a house. He looked around the room and spotted the Hiraishin Kunai next to a bed roll. Naruto picked it up knowing that it was the one he had given his friend, and from its position it looked as though she intended to use it to call out to him. His thoughts were broken by the sound of a woman's scream, and the shout of a young child. Without thinking much about what he should do, the blonde ran down the stairs and out the front door to where he heard the scream.

When he exited the door he saw a raven haired woman on the ground with a young boy in front of her. "Stay away from my mommy!" He had shouted at the two men in front of him, they had samurai swords at their sides and the blonde wondered if they even knew how to use them. One of the men drew his sword and poise to strike the child, without hesitation Naruto threw a Hiraishin kunai near the boy. As he did he had a Sai flash to his hand, then flashed to the boys side, just as the sword was coming down. Naruto caught the sword in his sai dagger and held it in check.

He glared at the man with the sword, "I don't know what's going on here, but I won't stand by as you attack a child and a defenseless woman." He turned to look at the kid and smiled, "You okay kid? Sorry for the wait, but heroes do show up in the nick of time." At this the boy went wide eyed as he fell back and landed on his butt. Naruto turned his attention back to the guy with the sword, "I'm pressed for time so forgive me if I just write you off right away." Naruto quipped, he focused wind chakra into the sai and twisted, with a clean cut the sword was broken and sent flying. Then he disappeared from sight and knocked the guy, whose sword he broke, in the back of the head. As he did that a clone of the blonde ninja knocked the other out before he could draw his sword. Naruto replaced the sai back in it's spot at his side, his clone got to work on tying the two men up. He approached the woman and child and knelt down, when she saw the leaf head band on his head, she gasped.

"You're from the leaf." She stated more than asked.

"Yes, I'm here to help some fellow ninja, do you know where they are?" Naruto asked, knowing who he was would make it easy to get answers from the woman.

"Yes, they are with my father at the bridge." She answered as she held her child close, relieved that the blonde came when he did.

"And where is that?" Naruto started to stand as he looked down at the woman awaiting her answer.

"South west, in that direction." She pointed to a spot behind the blonde. Naruto turned and looked at the spot, studying it.

"Thanks, well I'm off." Naruto looked to the boy, "Take care kid." Naruto stated to the gob smacked boy. He then headed off into the direction pointed out to him. Heading through the forest and taking to the tree tops, he started to hop from branch to branch. In no time did he get to the edge of the forest to see a large almost finished bridge. Naruto studied it and noticed that there was more mist then there should be. He also took noticed of a dome like prison made of mirrors. He studied to noticed two beings with in it, only looking as though they were about to pass out. Naruto threw a Hiraishin kunai toward the bridge; he decided to cover the distance quickly. When he flashed to the spot he heard a gasp from behind him.

Turning the blonde noticed Sakura standing defensively in front of an elderly man; she dropped her guard briefly to acknowledge the blonde. "Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun, you came after all." She said with relief, it was the blonde's notion that the girl wanted him to be there. "You gotta hurry, Sasuke-kun, and Kiba are in that dome thing, there fighting a mist ninja whose really fast." The blonde nodded.

He threw a few Hiraishin kunai in the surrounding area, then threw one within the dome. It came to rest next to the two boys. Naruto instantly appeared in the spot crouching down to place his hands on both the boys. The one within the mirror chuckled. "I don't know how you got in here, but there is no way out of my demon mirrors technique. The one with the dog learned that the hard way." The figure stated, the voice told Naruto that it was a boy. Then he thought about the boy's declaration, he smirked.

Before the boy could ask why the blonde was smirking, said blonde and the two unconscious boys disappeared. "You were saying?" Naruto asked as he stood up, behind him laid Kiba, Akamaru, and Sasuke. They looked like pin cushions, but they were fine, no vitals were hit.

"How did you escape my mirrors?" The boy stated.

Naruto said nothing, he grew serious and grabbed his twin daggers. Getting into a stance, he got ready for the boy. Said boy drew twin senbon needles, he threw them at Naruto. The blonde blocked the needles with his twin sai daggers, slicing them in half thanks to the thin layer of wind chakra around his sais. The boy then vanished, but appeared silently on the boys blindside, he fired senbon needles at the blonde, but Naruto's sixth sense warned him of the danger. He flashed to a random kunai dodging the attack, then he disappeared from sight. The boy looked around for the blonde, but couldn't find him, when he turned he was struck in the mask with a hard fist. The masked shattered, and the boy went flying. Naruto approached him but stopped when he saw the face of what appeared to be a girl.

"Wait, are you a girl pretending to be a boy, or a boy dressed as a girl?" Naruto asked confused, the boy, Naruto just assumes the latter, said nothing, but groaned due to the pain of the punch. "Doesn't matter, uh guy, your done for." Naruto appeared above the cross dresser, he pinned his hands down with his sais, while straddling the boys mid section. "Now you can't make hand signs, yield and I will let you live."

The boy glared, then he did something that Naruto didn't expect, he started to do one handed seals. "I can still do jutsu's."

Naruto glared, he then got an idea on how to stop the jutsu from happening, it was sick, but it should work. He twisted both his sais and with some force heard twin snapping sounds. "Now do you yield?" Naruto said pulling his sais from the ground, the boys hands hung limp as his wrists were now fractured. He could see some bone protruding from the skin, but not puncturing it.

"My, my hands, my jutsus, ow why did you break my hands?" He yelled as he stared at his hands in shock.

Naruto ignored the boy, but took noticed of the mist clearing, he could see multiple dogs holding down a tall shirtless man with a mist head band on. Then he took noticed of Kakashi, his hand was sparking with lightning, and it sounded like the sound of birds chirping. Naruto smirked, he knew Kakashi loved to use that jutsu and only did so against strong opponents. "That guy is done for," Naruto stated, but after which his sixth sense went off, he rolled out of the way of a kick. He readied himself for an attack but it never came, he did notice the sound of flesh being hit. When he turned to see what the fate of the shirtless man was, he was shocked to see Kakashi's hand and half of his arm sticking through his injured opponent.

At this the dogs holding the shirtless man down dispersed into smoke, the man took advantage of this and Kakashi's shock, to try and slice the man's head off with his large cleaver like sword. Naruto mad a dash toward them, readying his sais. Just as the man's sword was about to hit, the twin sai's stopped it while also holding it in a scissor like hold. Naruto had to focus chakra to his arms and feet to keep himself from budging. '_Damn, I can't hold this much longer, wait, I know what might work._' The boy hid his frustration with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about brat." The man asked.

"You're Zabuza Momoichi of the mist, one of the seven swordsmen." The man said nothing, but Naruto could feel the man smirking from beneath his bandaged like mask that covered his face.

"Yeah, so now run along little boy, this is between grownups." Zabuza tried to push his sword with more force, Naruto struggled once more.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize these daggers." Naruto stated pushing more chakra into his arms to hold the sword in check.

"Why would I know those tooth picks?" Zabuza laughed at the boys notion.

"I'm sure your predecessors would know them." This gave the man a pause in his laughter, "After all, they were once feared by the swordsmen of the mist because of what they could do to swords."

"What are you talking about?" Zabuza's push lessened a bit.

"They were the reason that swordsmen from all the nations feared Konoha and a certain ninja." Naruto's smirk grew a bit as he noticed Zabuza's shocked look. "I know you know them, say there name."

The man paused, he was actually sweating, what swordsmen didn't know the legend of the sword breakers from Konoha, or of the ninja that wielded them like a professional, but these couldn't be them, could they? They used wind chakra, and the only wind chakra user from the leaf village is the Hokage and the one with the trench knives. But he still stated their names, although cautiously. "The typhoon daggers."

"You're damn right." Naruto focused his wind chakra through the blades, then mad a scissor like motion with them. Seconds before, however, Zabuza pulled away and leapt back. Both he and the blonde took notice of the chip and small crack in his sword.

"Those may be the same daggers, and you may know how to use them. But can you live up to the legend?" The man asked, he was trying to get the blonde to get discouraged.

"Actually fight me and let's see." Naruto retorted with a smirk. He wasn't really wanting to fight the man, it took all he had just to keep the sword at bay. He had to plan, he had to figure out some way to defeat the man. He looked to Kakashi, the man was now able to get the boy off his arm. He looked like he was winded due to his last jutsu, but Naruto wondered briefly if the man could stand another round. Naruto dashed to the man's side getting into a defensive stance. "Hey, Kakashi, can you go another round?" He lowly asked the silver hair Jonin.

"I should be able to do the Raikiri one more time, but that's it." Kakashi stated while trying to control his breathing.

"Well, try to rest up as much as you can, when you see an opening take it. Don't worry about me or anything." Naruto grew serious; he put his daggers away briefly and threw several Hiraishin kunai in the surrounding area.

Zabuza raised a brow at this, he wondered briefly on why he would do this. Then a thought came to mind that he wanted to voice. "So what are you brat? The reincarnation of leafs typhoon or of leafs yellow flash."

Naruto smirked; he had his daggers flash to his hands. "Neither." That's when he went on the offensive, he disappeared then reappeared at a kunai close to Zabuza. Naruto made to stab him, but the man blocked it with the side of his sword. When Zabuza went to attack Naruto the blonde disappeared from sight. He tried to attack silently from behind, but Zabuza being a seasoned Jonin, he sensed the attack and dodged it. Naruto quickly flashed away and reappeared next to Kakashi. "Damn, I can't get a hit in."

"Why don't you try to wait for him to attack, then tried to catch the sword with your Sais like before?" Kakashi suggested.

"I could, and I thought of that, but the only thing is though I had to use my chakra just to avoid being cut down." The blonde stated with dissapointment. Before anything else could be said the area started to be covered in a mist, a thick one at that. "The mist jutsu?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes," Kakashi nodded, "Zabuza's specialty is the silent killing, he makes no sound of any kind. The only way I was able to get him last time was with the use of my ninja hounds." Kakashi started to back into Naruto's back, they now stood back to back.

"Kakashi, just do as I say, okay?" Naruto smirked, he could handle this. Zabuza may be a silent killer, but Naruto could still sense the ninja. "Duck!" They both dropped to the ground just as a large sword sored over them. "Break apart!" Now the two leapt to the side to avoid another strike that would have taken them out.

"How do you know where I'm going to strike?" Naruto heard the voice of Zabuza coming from all around. "Two should be dead by now, not even Kakashi's Sharingan could see my movements."

Naruto just smirked, "Actually fight me and I might tell you." Naruto was trying to get the man to attack him in a way that the blonde could catch it again with his sais. Then Naruto's sense screamed at him, he held up his sais in front of him and caught the cleaver like sword in the same scissor hold he had them in earlier. This time Naruto had the wind chakra at the ready, he could already see how the sword was chipped slightly from striking the daggers. Naruto glared at the man, "Now Kakashi." With that Naruto made a breaking motion and the upper half of Zabuza's sword went flying into the air. The mist started to clear, showing a shocked Zabuza who glared at the blonde in front of him. Then when the boy disappeared, he felt a surging pain in his gut, loking down he saw an arm attached to the silver hair jonin sticking in his gut.

He dropped what was left of his sword, then Kakashi yanked out his arm shoving Zabuza to the ground. He turned his head to see Naruto walking toward him, "Who the hell are you?"

"No one special." Naruto coolly answered.

"What is your name?" Zabuza asked, but it sounded more like a plea. The man wanted to know who's name to cuss when he got to the other side.

"Namikaze Naruto, Gennin of Konoha." Naruto said placing his sais back into his holsters.

"A _Gennin_?" With that Zabuza died with one final thought. '_I was done in by a Gennin?_' The man's eyes then went glassy.

Naruto turned his head toward the end of the bridge when he heard clapping. What he saw made a blonde eyebrow raise. It was a short pudgy man with a greasy smile wearing a business suit and sunglasses. Behind him was an army of what the blonde thought to be mercenaries. He turned to Kakashi, "Hey, who's the midget?" The man's smile turned to the frown at that.

"I was going to offer you a job boy, but after that comment I don't think so." The man then smiled again, he looked at the old man. "One way or another Tazuna, you're going to die, along with these ninja's?" The old man looked shocked rather than scared, as did Sakura and Kakashi.

Naruto had his arms cross as he smirked. "Oh yeah, you and what army?" Naruto asked smugly.

"Are you blind brat? This one." He gestured behind him, but when he turned to see why no one was laughing he grew a shock look. All his men were out cold and were being tied up by copies of the blonde, when he turned back he saw Naruto walking towards him. The man now had a frighten look on his pudgy face.

"What was that again about the leaf ninja being dead?" Naruto asked, his arms were swinging as he walked towards the man.

"N-Now now, we can talk about this." The man held up his hands in a calming gesture. He started to back up. "Please don't kill me, I'll do anything, anything just don't kill me."

"Oh, it's not me you should be worrying about?" Naruto said as he stopped to stand in front of the short man.

"It's not?" The man asked.

"No," Naruto shook his head, "it's them." He gestured to behind the man, when he turned to see he saw a mob of the villagers with anything they could find to be a weapon in their hands. In the front was the boy Naruto saved when he got to Wave. The man then felt himself being lifted up, he was hefted up by the blonde, then when he blinked he noticed that he and the blonde boy was now in front of the mob. Naruto threw the man to the ground, then turned his attention to the villagers. "He's all yours." With that said the blonde disappeared again to show up next to Kakashi.

"I say my mission here is done." Naruto looked to the silver haired man, "think you can handle things?"

Kakashi looked to the crowd, he heard the sobs and pleas of the pudgy business man. With his head band pulled back over his eye and his bored and relax persona back in place, he shrugged. "Meh, I think I can manage."

Naruto chuckled at that, he felt something collide with him, when he looked to see what it was he saw that it was a teary eye Sakura. "Sakura-Chan, what's wr-"

"Thank you." She said cutting him off, "Thank you so much." She hugged him tighter, NAruto decided to go with it, he hugged her back enjoying the feeling of the hug. Then she pulled away with a blush in place.

"Don't mention it okay?" Naruto then pulled out a Hiraishin kunai, "Next time, don't' be afraid to use it." Naruto handed the girl the tri prong kunai.

"Okay," She took the gift and held it tight.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Well, I'll see you around." He turned back to the pink hair girl, "Take care Sakura-Chan." Then he finished the sentence in his head. '_I love you._' He knows how he feels, because ever since they were spending less time with each other he knew. It was confirmed by how he reacted to when he heard of Team 7's encounter. He knew what love was, he saw it between his mom and dad all the time.

"I will Naruto-kun." She too had a thought in her head, '_Who do I really love?_' The thought had been on her mind for a while now, ever since team placements. She actually finds herself wanting to spend more time with Naruto and less time with Sasuke. The girl was confused, she knew the blonde was special to her, but she didn't know if she really did love him, or just miss him.

Naruto nodded, with that he was gone in the blink of an eye.

_Hokage's office.._

When Minato looked up, he heard a snickering sound from his blonde son. Naruto had shown up in the office of the Hokage at lunch time, with Minato not expecting his son back this soon decided to take the lunch break. He had noodles hanging out of his mouth with a dumbfounded look on his face as he stared at his snickering son. He slurped up the noodles, "So, your mission was a success then?" He asked acting like nothing had happened.

Naruto stopped his snickering, but he still had a smirk on his face. "Yeah, it was tough, I made a few errors, but I managed." Naruto stated, "I'll give my full report after we talk about my living situation."

Minato hung his head, "Fine, let's hear it."

**(A/N: Okay here are the reasons for why I haven't been updating as much as I would like to. 1. I just started college, it's taking up a lot fo the little free time that I have. 2. I have a new job, it is taking up what little free time that I have aside of school. 3. My computer is the shop, it will be a couple of days till I get it back. I'm using a school computer to update this story, only because I finished it. 4. The final reason is because I have a girlfriend, so what ever free time I have that is not being takng up by work or school is given to her. So if I find the time, if I have ideas, if I have motivation, I will finish Naruto crossovers Digimon, Pokemon, Avengers, DmC, and this regular Naruto story. Please have patience with me. Anyway, how did you like the story? Did you like how I did there first C-rank? The only thing that came out of it is the fact that they work well together. Even if they have issues. More of this will be shown when I do the Chunnin exams. How did you like the Wave mission? I hope I did something original. Well leave a review, favorite if you'd like. Ttfn, ta ta for now.)**


End file.
